User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 21: Harry Styles vs Robbie Williams
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles! Here's a battle that nobody wanted, but I've still wanted to do it for a while. Partially inspired by how 1D are always put against the Beatles, or otherwise battles that would be a complete biased curb-stomp. I decided to put Harry Styles against someone just as iconic, who he could have a fair one-on-one fight with. This battle features member (and basically frontman) of the 2010's British boy bad 'One Direction', Harry Styles, against highly successful solo artist and former member (and basically frontman) of the 1990's British boy band 'Take That', Robbie Williams, to see who's the bigger star, and the better (basically) frontman of their respective boy bands. Enjoy! Beat: Pop Club 'The Battle' 'Robbie Williams' (starts at 0:08) This Harry doesn't have the Style to leave me even slightly impressed. So stop, or the Story of Your Life will be more tragic than your success. Remember what happened to my boy band when I wasn't around? There's only One Direction you're going now, and that's down! You think being at the top with no rivals means you're skilled or clever? You're on the decline, so start trying to stop making The Worst Songs Ever! I'm absolutely disgusted how you're still so fucking trusted! Wanted: For ripping off McFly and Westlife's Script. Busted! 'Harry Styles' (starts at 0:41) Oh, lookie what we have here. The Ego Has Landed! I don't need to be drugged up live to be candid! All the hype when you rejoined your band, it looked like real Progress! Turned into a Circus when only one album later, you left! Probably disappointed the can of whoopass I opened on you isn't drinkable! You don't know you're pitiful. That's what makes you pitiful! I’ve got award winning lines sharper than the needles that leave you scarred. I’ll visit you next time you’re in rehab, and give you Gary Barlow’s regards. 'Robbie Wiliams' (starts at 1:14) Silly boy. You should only Sing When You're Winning! Spitting raps more embarrassing than your humble beginnings. Went from a band called White Eskimo to not being good enough solo, Had to get bundled with other guys and still came third. What a bozo! From singing to song writing to being a lover and an actor. Everything you do, it seem you just don't have the X Factor! So Let Me Entertain You, Harry, as I win over all your Tweens. You're the single worst band I've faced since fucking East 17! 'Harry Styles' (starts at 1:46) You're no Angel, Robbie. It's a far cry from your time in Dance School. Now you're getting paying audiences to sing all your greatest hits for you! I'll douse a Scouser with water until he's sober enough to think. Messing with me was a bigger fuck-up than getting caught doing lip-sync! While I'm breaking all your records, straight-up killing this video star, You're blaming everyone else for your failures whilst you're standing at the snack bar! Living the 'good life' getting no gigs, amassing mass, tats and fat. You're just a washed-up has-been old man, Robbie Williams. Take That! 'Robbie Williams' (beat stops) Enough! If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight! 'Harry Styles' If you touch me, I will break your fucking face! (Harry and Robbie begin to trade blows) 'Zayn Malik' Uh...shouldn't we do something to stop them? 'Jason Orange' This isn't our fight anymore, kid. 'Poll' WHO WON? Harry Styles Robbie Williams 'Hint For The Next Battle:' Category:Blog posts